Thomas Wayne (New Earth)
A mugger leapt from the shadows of Park Row and assaulted them, demanding money. Thomas tried to fight back, but the mugger shot him directly in the chest, killing him. He then turned his gun on Martha and viciously ended her life as well. Bruce Wayne stared on in horror, as his parents layed dead beside him. Chill turned on his heel and ran from the alleyway. Bruce made a graveside promise that he would bring the lowly killer to justice and avenge their deaths. Batman #404 A few years ago, the international eco-terrorist Ra's al Ghul disinterred the Waynes' remains and threatened to immerse them in one of his Lazarus Pits – a side effect of which would be resurrection as a decomposed zombie. Batman infiltrated Ra's stronghold however, and reclaimed his parents' bodies before Ra's could fulfill his scheme. JLA: Tower of Babel Not long after, Bruce Wayne discovered evidence that Thomas may have been unfaithful to Martha and sired an illegitimate child with a woman from Santa Prisca - a child who eventually grew up to become the crime-lord known as Bane. However, it has since been clarified that Bane bears no familial relation to Bruce Wayne. Batman: Family Vol 1 1 Bruce Wayne never discovered the true identity of Thomas Wayne's murderer, although recent evidence suggests that the super-villain known as Metallo may have been involved with the crime, if not directly responsible for the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne Superman/Batman #1 Flashpoint In an effort to save his mother's life from the Reverse-Flash, Barry Allen unknowingly changes reality, creating a new world in which his friends' lives are drastically different. In this timeline Bruce Wayne is killed Joe Chill rather then his parents. Thomas Wayne wish is revenge so takes up to mantle of Batman, but unlike his son he is more ruthless in his actions as he is happy to kill any criminal that gets in his way. Thomas tracked down Chill and was going to poison him but decided to beat him to death with his bare hands. His wife Martha Wayne is so traumatized by the event she becomes this realities version of the Joker, cut her face into a garish grin. She kidnaps the twin children of Judge Dent. When he tracks down one of her partners in crime Yo-Yo, he interrogates her to find his wife's location, but she refuses to cooperate he throws her off the building. However at that moment Cyborg arrives to catch her and Batman jokes "she slipped". Cyborg asks Thomas to join him in stopping the was between the Amazons and the Atlanteans that has devastated Europe, but he refuses. Later that night the powerless Barry Allen is looking for Batman, and enters the Batcave, but Thomas attacks the unknown intruder. He is taken back when Barry kept calling him Bruce and says he knows he is Batman. Thomas is shocked but wished to learn more about his son and his life in the alternate time line. Barry convinces Thomas to help to re-write the timeline and the first step was getting Barry's powers back. Thomas creates a device that will recreate the accident that created the Flash, the first attempt was a failure leaving Barry badly burnt, but after one more the Flash was back. Thomas Wayne Wayne funds his war on crime through his Wayne Casinos. He works closely with Chief Jim Gordan, the head of Gotham Security, as a few years ago the police force was privatized. He works closely with Oswald Cobblepot the head of security for all his casino's Batman is called by Chief Gordon, who tries to convince him that he does not have to fight villains by himself, however Batman refused. Later, Batman is shocked that the Joker had footage of his friend James Gordon being killed. She tricks Chief Gordon into shooting Dent's daughter by taping her mouth shut and disguising her as the Joker. Before Batman confronts her, she slashes Gordon's throat. After Gordan murder Batman turns-up to face his ex-wife. Batman tells her he has discovered a way rewrite history so Bruce was never killed. He told her about Barry Allen and how he helped him restore his powers. Martha with this knowledge is shocked to learn the hardships her son will go through, she run to her death off a cliff near Wayne Manor. Thomas works with the Barry to recruit a team to alter the Reverse-Flash changes to the timeline. Batman contacts Cyborg and attempt to find Project Superman the government branch responsible for raising an alien Kal-El who is supposedly the post powerful being on the planet. When they find him all they see is a pale skinny man but when he is exposed to sunlight his powers activate and he flies away. The group of heroes escape the facility with the help of Element Woman, but Barry's memories begin to change, Thomas injects him with a drug to slow down activity in the brain. The heroes head to Fawcett City to find the team known as S.H.A.Z.A.M. a group of Teenagers who can combine their powers to become Captain Thunder. Using the powers of Billy Batson they are able to slow down the effects on Barry's brain. The team decide to stop the war between Wonder Woman and Aquaman, becuase thre is no guarantee that they would win against Professor Zoom. Thomas reluctantly agrees and the heroes head for New Themyscira in the Batplane, they also recruit Enchantress for the misson. Wonder Woman and Emperor Aquaman are locked in battle when the team arrive. Captain Thunder attacks Wonder Woman, and for a moment has the upper hand until Enchantress is revealed to be and Amazon spy and uses her magic to separate the S.H.A.Z.A.M. team back into their mortal forms. The Amazon; Penthesilea kills young Billy Batson just as Professor Zoom reuturns to gloat. Batman stabs Professor Zoom in the back with a sword and it is revealed that Barry had created the timeline not Zoom. The Flash did this when he attempted to go back in time save his mother, but Batman is fatally wounded by the Enchantress. Before the Flash can run to the past in an attempt to stop his younger self from altering the timeline, Thomas, realizing what Flash was planning to do after despite learning his inadvertent role, thanks him for all he has done and gives the Barry a letter addressed to his son, and accepts his fate. After Barry apparently restores the timeline, he visits Bruce Wayne and gives him a letter from his father, and told him he coul not of done it wihout his help. Bruce is deeply touched of his father has sacrifice to ensure he would live. | Powers = | Abilities = Thomas Wayne was an expert surgeon and businessman. He was also recognized as a great philanthropist. | Strength = Thomas Wayne possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Thomas Wayne has never made a canonical in-story appearance; as such he continues to make appearances through flashback. * As a child, Thomas was a member of the Green Lantern fan club and his son Bruce (who occasionally works with his father's hero) keeps a autographed picture of ten-year-old Thomas and the Lantern. * The character of Thomas Wayne was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. Later permutations of the character were developed courtesy of Dennis O'Neil, John Byrne, Frank Miller and John Francis Moore. | Trivia = *Martha and Thomas Wayne, died on June 26 at 8:25 | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Thomas Wayne article at Wikipedia * Thomas and Martha Wayne article at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Business Management Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Doctors Category:Medical Science Category:1987 Character Debuts